cuando baja la marea version LEMMON
by LizzySwale777
Summary: cap. cuando baja la marea de una melodia en la oscuridad, lemmon del fragmento POV bella...para MissBennetDarcy
1. Chapter 1

_**Esto es un fragmento especial de la escena en la que Laurent tiene a los chicos encerrados en el fanfiction una melodía en la oscuridad, especial para las lectoras que quieren escenas M, esto es un lime**_

_**Si no has leído la historia no entenderás de que se trata este fragmento**_

_Mientras él me amara yo lo amaría, no importa que estuviéramos aquí encerrados o amenazados, su cuerpo era la cura para todo el miedo que sentía dentro de mi._

"Quiero ser tuya Edward, se lo que Laurent tiene en mente para mí y no quiero que él se lleve algo que solo lo reservo para ti porque eres y serás el dueño de mi corazón por siempre. Quiero que me hagas sentir esas sensaciones, esa magia de la que hablan" le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"Dios Bella, no sigas no podré contenerme si sigues tentando a mi pobre y devastado autocontrol" me decía con voz ronca "te amo Bella y quiero hacer las cosas bien, por favor entiéndelo. Sé que te decepcioné y que me pides que te haga el amor ahora debido a la situación pero todo va a salir bien.

Te deseo Bella como nunca en la vida pero quiero enamorarte más si se puede, quiero que confíes en mí nuevamente. No sabes cómo muero por recorrer con besos cada centímetro de tu piel y que esta arda en llamas por mis caricias." me decía mientras yo trataba de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

"No lo entiendes Edward ya no tenemos esa oportunidad, quiero que sepas que te amo, jamás dejé de amarte a pesar de lo que pasó porque mi corazón vuelve latir cuando te siento cerca mío y te deseo ahora, aquí. Laurent podría hacer lo que quiera conmigo en cualquier momento ya nada importa al menos quiero que seas tú el primero. ¡Por favor Edward si tanto me amas hazme el amor!" le rogué con la voz rota a causa de los sollozos.

De pronto sentí los labios de Edward presionando los míos con una fuerza demoledora, mis hormonas locas hicieron acto de presencia y respondí al beso con todo el amor que tenía.

OH Bella, mi Bella- me susurraba mientras dejaba miles de besos por mi cuello, lo que me causaba millones de descargas eléctricas, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

"Demonios Bella, siento que si no te beso, acaricio tu tersa piel o escucho tus suspiros moriré" decía con voz ronca "te amo ¿Estás segura? No quiero que después te arrepientas o te sientas obligada a causa de un sicópata. Nunca escúchame bien nunca te pasará nada primero me tendrán que matar"

"Solo cállate y hazme el amor Cullen" le ordené desesperada por la ola de calor que azotaba a mi cuerpo.

Sus manos empezaron acariciar mis pechos sobre la tela, en seguida los sentí duros algo que no pasó desapercibido por él ya que sentí como introducía una de sus manos por mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén a lo que mi cuerpo instintivamente se arqueó. Por mi parte me dediqué a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo al cual podía acceder.

No tenía palabras para describir la sensación que causó el contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas, bueno al menos la parte de arriba ya que mis pobres bragas nadaban en el océano de la excitación que me causaba Edward.

Unos gemidos escaparon de mis labios aunque él no se quedaba atrás. "Oh Bella tus pechos son perfectos amor" me decía mientras succionaba a uno y masajeaba con sus dedos al otro.

"Edward, ya no aguanto" gemí "te necesito dentro mío" supliqué.

"Tócame bella" me pidió "dame tu mano cariño" cosa que accedí y me condujo hasta su miembro al cual pude sentir palpitar sobre la tela de su pantalón. "Esto lo provocas solo tú amor"

Edward me desnudó por completo y yo quite su camisa para poder sentir su piel junto a la mia, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi piel y no pude controlar el grito que se escapó de mis labios cuando tocó su boca mi parte más intima.

"Oh, Edward, ya no aguanto" decía entre jadeos.

"Vente para mí preciosa, sabes delicioso mi Bella" decía Edward.

El remolino de sensaciones que sentía en todo el cuerpo no pudo más y tuve mi primer orgasmo, logrando el cometido de Edward.

"Eso amor es solo una parte de lo que vamos hacer solos tú y yo sin presiones ni arrepentimientos. Que no te quede duda que te amo, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que me siento el cabrón más suertudo del mundo porque a pesar de que te hice sufrir aún me amas y estás dispuesta a darme tu pureza y eso es algo que me da esperanzas y fuerzas para enfrentarme a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño y quiera separarte de mí"

_**Hay chicas ya sabes este lime va por cortesía de MissBennetDarcy que ha hecho mas sencilla mi existencia, grax bennet y aquí está para todas mis lectoras de una melodía en la oscuridad**_

_**Pronto subiremos el lemmon de la cabaña…aquí mismo como un cap**_

_**{lISBeT CullEn Swan}**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi vida apesta, es monótona, se trata de lo mismo dia con dia, conozco un monton de personas falsas y un monton de verdaderas que están sufriendo la libertad solo es un cuento, naci para ser gobernada y luego de esto moriré…pero de esta asquerosa vida saco un momento para escribirles**

**A cambio solo pido un review**

necesitaba oírla susurrar mi nombre y cuanto me quería, mientras yo la hacía mía de cada manera posible, la levante entre mis brazos mientras me dirigía con ella a la habitación que nos correspondía, y ahora solo había amor…nada más que amor

La deje sobre la cama mientras apreciaba su bello cuerpo bajo el mío

"bella…"

"no, por favor no me preguntes si estoy segura que ya eso es cuento viejo" no pude evitar reír ante su directa expresión "¿es que no entiendes que soy tuya y ya no tengo opciones?"

"¿para siempre?" le pregunte mirándola directamente a los ojos

"para siempre"

La tome entre mis brazos y la comencé a besar de forma desesperada a tal nivel que el calor de nuestros cuerpos se hacía cada vez mayor, con sus manos empezó a buscar los botones de mi camisa y desabrocharlos mientras yo hacia el mismo proceso con sus pantalones, quite mis zapatos y ella los suyos mientras nos acariciábamos el uno al otro

No era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo pero me llamaba como si lo fuera, su perfecta figura se acoplaba a perfección con la mía llevándonos a un punto sin retroceso del cual yo mismo no quería salir

No sé en qué momento quedamos en tan solo ropa interior pero dudo que para ella haya pasado desapercibido lo _inspirado _ que se encontraba mi amiguito, rodé mis manos hacia la parte trasera de su espalda y me deshice de su sostén sus perfectos pechos quedaron a mi vista firmes y redondos e inmediatamente los ataque con mis labios y mi lengua los pellizque mordisquee y chupe mientras oía como su respiración se agitaba y salían de sus labios pequeños gemidos

"eres hermosa mi bella" le dije levantado mi rostro para volver a atacar su labios, una de las manos de bella corrió todo mi abdomen hasta llega más abajo y empezó a masajear mi miembro por encima de la ropa, eso provoco que un gritito saliera de mis labios

"te necesito Edward te necesito ahora" me suplico apretándose fuerte contra mi cuerpo

Yo no podía tardar más en responder a su llamado, deslice sus bragas y ella quedo expuesta a mí en toda su hermosura, procedí a hacer lo mismo con mi bóxer y mi miembro erecto salió de donde estaba confinado, pase uno de mis dedos por su cavidad y me di cuenta que estaba sumamente húmeda preparada para mí, lo cual me éxito mas

"¿preparada flaquita?"

"hazlo Edward" y entonces me posicione y entre por primera vez en ella, era tan cálida sentí como se agarro fuerte de mi cuerpo y vi una lagrima escaparse sus ojos

"perdóname linda" no podía lastimar a un ángel, después de unos momentos soltó su agarre

"continua Edward" y entonces comencé a moverme dentro de ella en un lento vaivén el placer que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo era indescriptible al igual que las múltiples sensaciones empecé a acelerar solo un poco el paso y así pude escuchar como gemía

Nunca me había sentido tan perteneciente a ella como lo hacía ahora y nunca la había sentido a ella tan mía, cada vez podía sentirme entrar y hacer parte de su ser

"mas Edward, ahh…mas" acelere mas mi paso entrando y saliendo de ella, cada vez más profundo por embestida ella era tan estrecha que hacia todo mas delicioso, cuando sentí sus paredes estrecharse alrededor de mi miembro no pude evitar gritar su nombre y espero que no haya sido muy fuerte por que los chicos se encontraban en habitaciones cercanas

"te" embestida "amo" embestida "mi" embestida "angel"

"Edward yo casiii" dijo entre dientes y entonces termino y yo la acompañe en dos estocadas mas

Me quede un momento dentro de ella sintiéndome completamente lleno, nuestras respiraciones eran forzadas y ella dejaba besos por mi cuello, me retire de encima de ella para acomodarla sobre mi pecho

"Yo también te amo Edward"


End file.
